A virtual-reality display system such as a pilot trainer provides a user with a simulated window (i.e., view) of a scene, such as a flight path. Typically, a memory stores data that describes the scene and the objects therein, and a sensor provides the direction and orientation of the user's gaze relative to the scene. In response to the sensor data, a processor generates view pixel data from the scene data. A display device converts the view pixel data into visible pixels that compose the view.
As the user changes the direction or orientation of her gaze, the display system attempts to update the view quickly enough to simulate in real time the transition from one view to another. Many techniques exist for such updating. For example, using one updating technique called graceful degradation, the system constructs the new view from the outlines of the largest objects to the narrowest details. Specifically, the system may first generate the outline of a building, then the outline of the windows, and finally the building's color and texture. Using another updating technique, the system first constructs the objects directly in the user's line of sight, and then constructs the objects in the periphery of the user's view.
However, because of the complex calculations and high frame rates often required to simulate such a view, systems often lack the processing speed to realistically transition from one view to another. Thus, during the view transitions generated by the above and other techniques, the user may perceive the view as animated or otherwise unnatural.